


Mornings Are Difficult

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings can be very difficult, especially when one's flatmates with James Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Are Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: during their morning rituals

‘SEBASTIAN, GET OUT! I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM RIGHT NOW!’

Seb sighed heavily. So that would be it for a hot, relaxing shower.

They had been repeating the same scenario every morning. Seb would get up early, when Jim was still fast asleep, dress himself hastily and run downstairs to buy fresh bread rolls and milk. When he returned, James was still buried under his blanket, snoring lightly. Embracing the opportunity, Sebastian would lock himself in the bathroom and take a long, hot, relaxing shower. Stepping into the tub and feeling warm water spraying over his still a bit sleepy body felt heavenly. But, before he could fully relax, Jim would start banging at the door, yelling at him to get out. It had become some sort of really fucked up morning routine.

 _Jesus, Jim, just come in,_ he replied, slightly annoyed by the interruption.

‘No!’ came the voice from the other side of the door, ‘It’s a private matter, Sebastian!’

_Just come in. I’ll close my eyes, I promise._

‘No!’

Now really annoyed, Sebastian rubbed his face with his hand.

_For fuck’s sake, James, I’m occupying the shower, not the toilet. YOU CAN COME IN!_

‘But it’s a private thing between me and my body - no third party involved, Seb. Should I spell this for you?’

_Wait… Do you have like morning wood-_

‘What?!’ Jim shouted through the door, ‘No! Jesus, Seb, you’re so gross! I just need to pee!’

Seb pressed his forehead against the wet tiles. He was really tired of this farce.

_Gosh, okay, I’m out. Just gimme a sec._

He turned off the water, grabbed a fluffy soft towel and wrapped it around his waist. When he opened the bathroom door, Jim almost pushed him out of the room and locked himself in. His body and hair still wet and clad only in a towel, Seb was standing in the hall, trembling with cold and waiting for his friend to get out.

‘I’m done,’ Jim announced when he finally left the bathroom, ‘You can now return to your beauty shower.’

But Sebastian was already grumpy.

 _I’m not in a mood anymore,_ he mumbled, _I’m cold, I just wanna get dressed,_ he closed the bathroom door with a heavy sigh.


End file.
